


Drop Dead Dork

by WhoKilledBambi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Guardian Angel Clarke, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoKilledBambi/pseuds/WhoKilledBambi
Summary: Lexa is a dedicated, responsible and successful lawyer. A near death accident gets her stuck with a lazy, unenthusiastic guardian angel who was perfectly happy with her easy desk job. 
Inspired by Drop Dead Diva





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ honestly

“Hey there trooper,” the blonde greets her, smiling widely. She’s wearing a short, white dress and a smirk to go along with it.

“Where am I?” Lexa asks, observing the blonde that stands out in the strange lobby she’s found herself in. The minimalist, white look feels a bit like a waiting room, and there’s a few others around her, some waiting in chairs, and a receptionist behind a white desk, also dressed in white.

“The in between place,” the blonde answers quickly. “Come on, follow me, I’ll get you sorted.”

“I don’t understand,” Lexa repeats. “I was in my office a minute ago.”

“Right. You were shot.”

“Oh my god. I’m dead. Fuck. Is this heaven? Am I going to get in trouble for swearing?” Lexa asks. “I can’t be dead. I wasn’t done. I’ve got things to do tomorrow. A case to prepare for.”

“You need a break, now sit down,” the blonde insists. “You’re not dead, you’re just in the in between.”

“Right, okay, what the hell does that mean?” Lexa asks, eying the amused blonde.

“It’s like a waiting place. Sometimes you go up, sometimes you go down, sometimes you go back. You’re headed back. There’s just some paperwork to go over.”

“Alright, paperwork I can do.”

“Not your job, Lexa,” the blonde shakes her head. “This is my boring desk job and my boring paperwork. I just need you to sign this.”

She’s handed a multiple page document, and before signing anything she diligently reads over it.

“You’re not going to read through the whole thing are you?” the blonde asks. “You’re one of those people that reads Apple’s Terms and Conditions all the way through aren’t you?”

“Shouldn’t you know this about me? You’re an angel or whatever, right?” Lexa asks, pausing on her page to observe the blonde, who lazily shrugs.

“Yeah, but I have a life,” she laughs back.

A few moments pass as Lexa reads the final page, handing it back without signing it.

“What’s this last thing about a guardian angel?”  

“Oh, you’re on Santa’s nice list or whatever, so you get one now,” the angel clarifies, “the big boy upstairs wants you to live a nice, long life doing all the good you do, you fancy kind lawyer you.”

“So I get cupid? Following me around and taking a bullet for me?” Lexa asks with a sarcastic laugh.

“If that’s how you want it phrased then sure.”

“There’s no way out of it is there?” and with a shake of the angel’s head Lexa knows there’s only one way she’ll get back to her life.

“Fine, just make sure it’s a good one,” she says, signing her name.

 

...

“Lexa! You almost got shot!” Anya scolds, ever the caring sister and roommate. “And for what? Some low life millionaire playboy?”

“I may not like Mr Collins, but that doesn’t mean he deserves to be shot, An,” Lexa points out, shaking her head disapprovingly and trying to keep her composure even though she’s currently in hospital bedsheets and a terrible looking stitch is now in her shoulder.

“It doesn’t mean you should get shot instead, Lex,” Anya retorts and Lexa fights back her smile.

“Next time I’ll be more careful,” Lexa sighs. “Is he alright?”

“He’s fine, nothing that his millions of dollars can’t fix.”

“That’s good to hear,” Lexa replies, “do you have a change of clothes for me? I should get back to work.”

“Really Lexa? No. I’m driving you home and you’re going to rest,” Anya replies.

“But-”

“Don’t even try arguing with me. You can go to work tomorrow.”

“Fine.”

 

…

 

“Your new assistant is here,” Lincoln points out when they reach their floor.

“New assistant?” Lexa asks, confused, “what happened to Gustus?”

“He quit, remember?” Lincoln says. “Indra got you a new assistant, ready to go now that you’re out of the hospital. It’ll be good, since you’re still recovering and the Collins case is coming up.”

“I don’t want a new assistant though,” Lexa whines, careful not to let anyone other than Lincoln see her complaining.

“She’s really nice. I’m surprised Indra hired her,” Lincoln adds. “She’s really pretty. Blonde. Your type, I’m guessing.”

“Not interested,” Lexa says.

“You haven’t even seen her,” Lincoln comments. “Now come on, she’s waiting in your office.”

“Fine.”

Lincoln leaves her at her door, and when she enters the office, the blonde girl casually lounging in her chair across her desk, feet propped up and a scarf too big for her around her neck.

“Feet. Off.” Lexa sternly orders, making her way to her chair, and sitting down across the blonde girl. It’s on seeing her face that familiarity sets in. “I know you from somewhere.”

“You asked for a good one,” the blonde sighs, “you got me reassigned. Thanks for that.” The voice is filled with sarcasm, and recognition hits Lexa like a bus.

“I thought I had dreamed you,” Lexa admits in a whisper and the blonde, who clearly picks up on it, smiles and sits up.

“You say that to all the pretty girls?” the angel asks and Lexa ignores the question.

“So, you’re my guardian angel? And my assistant?” Lexa asks. “Your resume says you went to Brown University.”

“Who doesn’t lie on their resume?” the blonde retorts.

“That doesn’t sound like something an angel would say,” Lexa replies, eyes scanning the resume Indra had sent her. “So is Clarke Griffin your real name?”

“Angels have names just like humans,” Clarke replies.

“Right, well, I don’t need an assistant and I don’t need an angel so you can go back to the in between or whatever that tacky white office was.”

“You’re stuck with me, trooper,” Clarke says.

…

 

She wants to fire Clarke, wants to complain about Clarke, wants to not have to deal with Clarke ever again but it’s really hard when everything Clarke does seems to go right and everyone Clarke interacts with seem to love her.

“She’s so annoyingly perfect,” Lexa complains to Lincoln during their lunch break. Clarke is nowhere to be seen, probably helping Indra or helping Octavia. “I don’t understand how everyone seems to love her.”

“She’s just a really nice, positive person,” Lincoln replies. “She helped you a lot with the Collins case. That went well.”

“Even Indra likes her,” Lexa sighs, spotting the two talking outside the break room, Indra nodding as Clarke talks on and on, waving her hands about.

“Indra hired her. Indra endures her.”

“Look at them,” Lexa points, and Lincoln’s gaze follows, surprise evident on his face. “It took you weeks for her to not glare at you and look at you like that and you’re her nephew.”

Instead of jealousy, Lincoln just nods.

“Do you think she’d help me out with Octavia?” Lincoln asks. “They’ve become friends.”

“You should just talk to her,” Lexa offers. “Clarke will just meddle.”

…

 

It’s a tough Thursday that ends in Lexa’s first failure in a case and Lexa finds herself in the rainy, abandoned park near her apartment. The weather seems appropriate to how she feels, alone, unsuccessful, and the emptiness of her apartment doesn’t make her feel better. Her netflix queue doesn’t help to distract her and all she feels is tiredness.

“This is how you get colds you know,” a voice says over the pitter patter of rain. She feels the cover of an umbrella as someone, that someone she avoids like the plague, sits down beside her.

“Alongside being a pain in my side, you’re a doctor too?” Lexa huffs.

“My mother is,” Clarke says.

“Angels have mothers?” Lexa asks, suddenly curious.

“Why not? But this moment isn’t about me, it’s about you,” Clarke says.

“I’d rather not talk about it,” Lexa sighs.

“It’ll make you feel better,” Clarke tries.

“I don’t do feelings and I certainly don’t talk about them,” Lexa adds, crossing her arms like a petulant child.

“I know, it says that in my human database,” Clarke admits, waving her phone in front of Lexa. Instead of trying to catch the words on the screen, Lexa looks to Clarke, who’s tongue is sticking out in amusement. “First big flop in 28 years. That’s pretty good.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re one of those successful, try-too-hard kinda people. You do schedules and the gym and you even iron your shirts. Volunteer work, helping old ladies cross the street, pro-bono work, because who else will help those orphans. You’re a good person Lexa, but like your sister always tells you, you need a break.”

“Stalker much?” Lexa retorts immaturely.

“It’s my job. The job I’m stuck with thanks to you. I have a schedule now. I have to get up early now. And coffee is too expensive here,” Clarke complains.

“So you’re stuck just like me?” Lexa asks, looking back at her with wide eyes, watching the angel carefully as her blue eyes shift across Lexa’s face.

“Pretty much. Now we should get out of the rain. I don’t have an immune system but you do,” Clarke says, standing up and offering her hand. “I’ll walk you home.”

 

…

 

Though things get slightly better between them, Lexa still tries her best to avoid Clarke. Her assistant and angel seem to find her wherever, and in a recuperative kind of way, Lexa digs herself into her work, trying to escape the feeling of failure. And Clarke appears insisting that she takes breaks, that she stops at the farmer’s market, that she goes to the park, that she breathes instead of burying herself in never ending cases.

It’s when Clarke is gone off somewhere that Lexa decides to finally take a break. Heading to the favoured cafe across from the office, Lexa spots Octavia quickly at work, coffee and muffin at her side at one of the quiet window seats. She sends her a quick wave, leaving the younger lawyer to it before lining up in the line.

After getting her coffee she hears a familiar laugh coming from one of the booths in the back and she spots the bright blonde hair instantly. Instead of returning to the office like planned, Lexa sits, far enough to not be spotted, but close enough to observe.

Clarke is sitting with a friend, laughing and holding hands and sharing food and drinks and it all seems so normal but so out of place, and a weird feeling of jealousy bubbles inside of Lexa momentarily. It’s not until she hears her name being called that the feeling fades. Clarke waves her over.

“Lexa! You finally left that office of yours on your own, I’m so proud,” Clarke says with a short bubbly laugh.

“Funny,” Lexa remarks. “I needed caffeine.”

“Amen to that,” the girl with Clarke agrees, nudging Clarke with her elbow, smile on her face.

“Sorry, Lexa this is Raven,” Clarke introduces, “she thinks she’s funny with these religious puns, but honestly it’s really annoying.”

“You love them, Clarke, don’t deny it,” Raven argues, smile growing.

“Whatever, Raven here is an angel too,” Clarke continues, ignoring her friend.

“It’s good to meet you,” Lexa says, sitting down in the offered seat, “I didn’t know Clarke had friends.”

Raven laughs, and Clarke sputters.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Lexa replies quickly. “I just meant, being angels and everything.”

“It’s alright,” Clarke says.

“So are you a guardian angel too?” Lexa asks.

“Octavia’s actually,” Raven answers, motioning to the girl across the room. “Her family was full of douchebags when she was younger.”

“Oh,” Lexa says, surprised. “I’ve never seen you around before though. And I see Octavia almost everyday.”

“Well, I’m not a stalker with a crush,” Raven says and Clarke shushes her, blushing brightly.

“Raven!”

Raven responds with a loud laugh, and grabbing her almost empty cup, stands up.

“I should get going,” Raven says pointing towards Octavia, who’s packed up and waiting for Raven. “You two have fun.”

“I’m sorry about her,” Clarke says as the two brunettes have left the cafe.

“It’s alright, she seems fun,” Lexa remarks.

“She likes to joke a lot,” Clarke replies, still refusing to make eye contact with the brunette and blush still on her cheeks.

“So you being a stalker with a crush was a joke then?” Lexa says, watching as Clarke makes an embarrassing hiccup noise and standing up abruptly.

“I’ve got a job now. I should go, see you later.”

And she’s out of the shop before Lexa can stop her.

 

…

 

It starts happening more frequently. Someone will make eye contact, and the other will respond with some flirtatious comment, one will blush and there’ll be accidental touching and it’s all way too much gooey tension for one office.

It’s in the break room that Lincoln finally cracks.

“That’s it! We’ve all had enough!”

“Enough what?” Lexa asks calmly, sipping from her mug and watching her friend have his little freak out.

“You and your crush on Clarke! It’s annoying, and the whole office just wants you both to get laid already!”

“The whole office should just mind it’s business,” a husky voice adds, and Lincoln’s eyes go wide as he spots Clarke, hand still on the door as she enters the break room.

“Oh, um, I’m gonna go and do that, sorry Lex, bye,” he says in a rush and disappears in a rush as well.

“So, um… there’s that,” Clarke says awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck as she stands by the door.

“So do angels like pick up lines?” Lexa asks, breaking the awkward silence.

“That’s really how you’re going to do it?” Clarke asks.

“Did it hurt?” Lexa asks, smirking.

“No, Lexa please. You don’t think I’ve heard this like a million times?”

“So it didn’t hurt? When you fell from heaven?”

“Oh god Lexa no,” Clarke sighs, trying to hide her smile.

“Do you have wings?” Lexa asks, suddenly curious.

“This isn’t a line, is it?” Clarke asks.

“No, but this is. Do you like raisins? How about a date?”

“You’re such a dork, but yes, I’d love to.”


End file.
